A man with out a memory
by Heero Strife
Summary: A history focusing on Cloud Strife after the events of the game. My first fic, please review. CHAPTER 6 UPDATED. Aeris finaly enter in the story!
1. Default Chapter

Well here it is my first fic I hope that it doesn't sucks. And forgive my English I trying to practice more.  
  
I don't own any of the characters or the game, square does it.  
  
A man without a memory. Part I  
  
Dark, everything was dark all that was around me was a lonely desolate obscurity so cold like the nights in the northern crater. Wait a second. Northern crater? Did I actually remember a place?... But, when I try to remember more about my past only one idea come to my mind, promise land, meet her at the promise land. But again, the more the more I try to remember the confuse I get.  
  
-I hope he is ok.  
  
How ironic is the life, a man without a past is fighting for the future of a world that is completely strange for him.  
  
-Don't worry he is a strong one.  
  
In the last three months I always make the same question to myself. Why? Why do you fight Cloud Strife? For the love of battle? No, that was the reason I gave Ramza the day I meet him, I was an only guy with nothing more than a big sword on my back. Or was because if I followed Ramza maybe he would find a way to send me home? Home? Did I have a home? Ramza told that I came to this world, thanks to a strange machine that they found in Goug. Thank God that one think was sure, I wasn't from this world, my clothes, my sword, my hair and my strange glowing blue eyes was a proof of that. So, why do I fight? To protect the innocent? That has more sense, since the day I fought a group of bandits to protect a flower girl in Zarghidas I think more about on protecting people and. the promise land.  
  
-Yes, I know but it was my fault that he is injured.  
  
The flower girl, I cant stop thinking about her, her hair, her smell, her face, her body and those green eyes, I only saw her once but her image is still fresh in my memory like if I know her from a long time ago, strange isn't it.  
  
-Alma, is not your fault.  
  
I'm starting to hear voices, that's good, at least I'm not dead, the last thing I remember I was fighting Altima with Ramza, Orlandu, Mustadio and Beowulf were finishing the last of the ultima demons. The fight was very exhausting, we were ready to make a last attack, kill or be killed, I dash toward Altima releasing all my strength in one technique that I can even remember the name, again my damn memory, 16 hits something that anyone has ever seen, the last hit cut one of the arms of Altima, then I make a jump away and tell Ramza to make a final attack, without thinking it twice Ramza cast ultima on the demon causing a big blast on the field, when the light dissipate Altima was standing there without a arm and his flesh melting in big pool of blood, suddenly he starts to talk and after finishing his speech he turns toward Alma and launch a final attack, Ramza was to far to do something so I run toward her and block the attack with my own body, before I black out the last thing I saw was Ramza charging toward Altima and stab him with his sword on the chest.  
  
-Look! He's starting to move. 


	2. a man without a memory part II

Well, I don't how long this going to be, I want to this chapter/part or whatever to be a little more long but eeeehhhh, I will posted anyway. So I want to thanks to all the people that read my history and specially to Mana Goddess for make my first review, "thanks a lot you make my day" so I promise that the next chapter/part or whatever will be more long.  
  
And I don't own anything Square does.  
  
A man without a memory. Part II or chapter II  
  
What's that smell? Soup?  
  
-Good morning Cloud.  
  
That voice, it's familiar. oh, is Alma.  
  
-I make this for you.  
  
It's been one week since the day I woke up, Ramza told that I was unconscious like month, the injures on my body were serious the medic told that I will need three months a least to recover, but I don't like to spend to much time on bed, is very annoying, all the people coming to see me and asking silly questions like "Are you ok?" "Feeling better?" that's simple annoying, so I decided to stand up.  
  
-Easy Cloud, you need to take your time, your wounds are not completely recovered.  
  
There she's again trying to help this idiot.  
  
-Thanks but I can do it myself.  
  
-Common, even strong guys like you need help from other people once in a while.  
  
I can't understand this people, Ramza, Mustadio, Alma, everyone, they always are kind with me without a reason.  
  
-I told you, I don't need help.  
  
-Common, I won't tell that I help you.  
  
Damn, I hate when people do that, acting like I'm a damn invalid.  
  
Meanwhile outside of the tent, the women of the group were serving some coffee.  
  
-Looks like mister congeniality as woke up again- Said Agrias with her trademark sarcasm, the flame of the fire reflecting on her blue eyes makes her seen very beautiful in harmony with her honey blond hair- I don't know how Alma can stand that guy.  
  
Agrias were a very interesting women a strange mix of beauty and strength, in complement with her strong personality, a very attractive women.  
  
-Maybe Alma has a crush on Cloud- Rafa said while she was serving some coffee to Meliadul- he's very cute.  
  
Rafa was the exotic beauty of the group, her Arabian factions make the men sigh for her, she was a lot like Alma in the way she act, noble, careful and happy. -Maybe he's handsome and all that, but his personality it's another thing, those headaches that he usually have just give me the creeps.  
  
-And sum his amnesia to the picture and we got a pretty weird guy.  
  
-Those are sign of a wounded soul- add Meliadul to the description that were making the other two women, a god portion of her gold blond hair was in front of her green eyes- he just need peace and time to recover from his wounds.  
  
Meliadul was simply the most beautiful women of the group, outside and inside, she was shy and brave, Ramza was the only one with she can have a real conversation.  
  
-Do you really think that Meliadul? I mean he maybe hit his head when he arrives to our world. - Rafa said while she was sitting in one log nearby the fire.  
  
-Look to his eyes and you will see pain, I'm sure that he lost someone dear to him.  
  
-You know that for experience, don't you? - Agrias said.  
  
-Well my pain is more soft know thanks to all you.  
  
-Especially Ramza- Rafa adds with a smile, making Meliadul blush in a very strong tone of red.  
  
-No.. what are you trying to say!  
  
Then the other two start to laugh.  
  
Looking to this scene was Ramza and the rest of the group.  
  
-When women laugh in that way they give me the chills- said Malak with sarcasm.  
  
-Hey! Were not like that- Reis said in defense of the female gender.  
  
-I was joking don't get angry with me.  
  
Ramza start to laugh to the little scene.  
  
-I wonder, what are they laughing at? - ask Mustadio to Ramza.  
  
-I don't know, but something tells me that I better don't ask. 


	3. a man without a memory part III

Hello again, it's been a while since the last time I updated, I want to thanks the people that review, Mana Goddess, Alan Bates, my lady Mini Blossoms Aeris 15, Crisis Haylo, Hillo and Shadow Knight; thanks.  
  
I want to apologize for my grammar, I know it's not the best.  
  
OK, I don't own anything square does.  
  
A man without a memory Chapter III  
  
It's beautiful to watch the fire dancing with the wind in this beautiful night, is amazing how this little things when you really appreciated can make forget all your problems and sorrows. Everybody is laughing and eating, enyoying the company of the friends, Ramza is sitting next to Meliadul the both are smiling about something; Orlandu, Mustadio, Malak and Beowulf are having a interesting conversation about the future of Ivalice; the girls whit all their giggles are making this night more beautiful than already it's. In this last week that I was in bed, this entire people took care of me and I'll be eternally in debt. It's really sad that this group of friends will take diferents paths tomorrow, but the more sad thing it's that I don't have a path to follow, with the destruction of the Zodiac Stones, that weird machine that bring me here will never work again, so I'm stuck here in a land that I don't know.  
  
"Cloud!! What are you doing sitting alone again?" The suddenly voice of Alma made Cloud to snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking a little" Cloud replied with a serene tone of voice.  
  
"Well, why don't you share your thoughts whit us" Alma said whit a smile in her face, she was always curious about Cloud The Mystery Guy like someone's in the group call him, he always was very tough and quiet as if he was always under control of his emotions and actions.  
  
"That would be nice" the voice of Rafa joined to the petition.  
  
"Yeah, It would be nice to hear a little more about you" Reis said while she put her glass of wine in the floor.  
  
Cloud was sitting under a tree; he closed his eyes and asked softly "What do you want to hear?"  
  
"Maybe, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Agrias said.  
  
Cloud slowly open his eyes, staring to the flames for a while he answer was soft "I don't know" a little tone of sadness was imprinted in the words. "You know" Alma said whit a little of embarrassment "you can always stay whit me and my brother"  
  
"Thanks" Cloud answer whit a smile "but I don't want to be a problem for you or your brother"  
  
"No, you won't be a problem" Alma answers quickly.  
  
Cloud was sitting there the poor guy didn't know how to answer or what to say, suddenly Orlandu joined the little conversation.  
  
"How are you doing her people?" Orlandu said softly.  
  
"Very good" answer Rafa with a smile.  
  
"Excellent, so what are talking about?"  
  
"About tomorrow" Agrias said.  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Orlandu take a deep breath "I hope that everybody had already a plan"  
  
"Everybody, except Cloud" Alma said.  
  
"Cloud, it's that true?" Orlandu said.  
  
"Yes" Cloud answer.  
  
"I want to give you something that a group of soldiers found on a job a long time ago" Orlandu said while he was searching for something in his bag "Tell me Cloud, Do ever heard about the legend of the great crisis from the sky?"  
  
Suddenly Cloud turned his head to see Orlandu. For the first time since he arrive to Ivalice something result familiar to him "No" Cloud answered slowly, he noted how all his body tensed.  
  
"Something tells me that you know more that you think" Orlandu said while he was still searching in his bag.  
  
"Orlandu can you tell us what are you talking?" Ramza said from were he was sitting.  
  
"Just a second" Orlandu said "Here they are" Orlandu took out a small box "Take this Cloud, I know that this can give you some answers"  
  
Cloud took the small box, his hands were shaking a little "What it's this?" Cloud asked a little confuse. "Just open the box" Orlandu said.  
  
Cloud start to open the box slowly, when he saw what was inside of the box he felt like his hearth was about to stop. The impression of the two little objects was too much for him, so Cloud closed the box quickly.  
  
"Orlandu, Can you tell me what this is?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Orlandu said.  
  
Cloud was silent for a moment, he opened the box again and with a weak voice he said "The black and the white materia"  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update the next more faster. See you later. 


	4. a man without a memory part IV

Hello again, so here it is, the fourth chapter of my fic. First of all, I want to thanks Jack the key blade master and specially Mana Goddess (your welcome to complain to my e-mail box anytime you wish).  
  
I want to apologize for my grammar; I know it's not the best.  
  
Well I don't own anything square does.  
  
A man without a memory. Chapter IV  
  
"The black and the white materia" It was strange in some way, for Cloud to knew these two objects. Slowly he took the white one in his hand, suddenly a little flash comes to his mind, and a big airship was floating above him.  
  
"Cloud are you alright" The sudden voice of Alma made him react; quickly he put the white materia in the box and closes it.  
  
"Sorry, I don't feel so well, I. just want to rest" Cloud stood up and gave the box to Orlandu, he didn't accept it.  
  
"No, you keep it, it will be safe with you"  
  
Cloud didn't say anything just stare to Orlandu and then he start walking to his tent, leaving the rest of the group.  
  
"Can somebody explain me? What happen here?" Meliadul asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Orlandu, please explain what's going on" Ramza said.  
  
"Well, I think that my theory was right"  
  
"What theory?" asked Agrias.  
  
The old warrior let out a sight "The legend about the 'crisis from sky'." he stop for a moment, trying to find the exact words to explain himself "I was thinking about the connection of this legend and our friend."  
  
"What connection?" asked Agrias.  
  
"I'm sure that Cloud is the hero of that legend"  
  
Everybody was shocked, that legend was one of the most important in the whole world, and everybody knew the tale of that hero and his six companions who save the world.  
  
"No, that's not possible" Agrias said "That theory of yours is right then Cloud will be a least a two thousand years old and nobody is capable to live that long"  
  
"Well, that's very possible actually" Mustadio said from his spot "The time that Ramza and I meet Cloud for the first time, was in my house, my father found a very strange machine that start to work in reaction whit one the zodiac stones, then after a big flash, Cloud appear in front of us, just like that from the nothing"  
  
For a brief moment the silence invaded the group, everybody was trying to analyze the information.  
  
"So" Alma said quietly "Cloud is really a time traveler"  
  
Everybody nodded, that was the most logical thing; if Cloud was really a time traveler then, Cloud could be the legendary hero.  
  
"There something that it bothers me" said Ramza, making to stare at him "Why him?" a simple question that nobody think, the famous 'why' "I mean, of all the people that ever existed. Why that machine brings Cloud to our world? To our epoch? All this is to big for just to be a simple coincidence"  
  
"Maybe it was the planet's will" Meliadul said.  
  
"The planet's will?" asked Agrias narrowing her eyes "What's that?"  
  
"When I was a kid a priest told me that in a ancient time the people just to think that the planet was a living being, it has conscience and a soul, that when we die our life force returns again to the planet"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that to, when I was in the monastery I heard from a priest that" Alma said.  
  
"The planet a living being. that's a very interesting concept" Orlandu said.  
  
"Well it's getting late and we need to rest" Ramza said, "tomorrow is going to be a long day"  
  
With nothing more to say everybody took the way for theirs respective tenet.  
  
The night was very quiet a cold wind was blowing from the north, making the tents to move a little. Everybody was having a nice and quiet sleep; everybody except Cloud. He was rolling over and over in his slipping bag; cold sweat was running for all his body. Memories from his past was haunting his dreams, memories of people, places he saw; enemies that he fought and specially a memories of a lost love. Suddenly he wasn't on his bed, he was in a altar made of crystal and in front of him was a girl in a pink dress, apparently she was prying and then she lift her head to face him, her face was beautiful and the thing that most impress him was her eyes, green and beautiful, full of life and innocence, a sweet smile was forming in her perfect and pink lips when a shadow was coming from above with a long sword aiming to the girl, the shadow was a man whit a black coat and a long silver hair, his face was pure evil and smirk was forming on his mouth when his sword.  
  
"AEEERRRIISSS!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Cloud was again on his tent, he was sweating very hard, and he was breathing with difficult. Cloud took a look to his surroundings; his sword was on the corner of the tent whit his shirt, boots and the box that contains the materias. Cloud stood up and walk outside of his tent; then he fell the urge to run, to run whit no direction, and he start to run to the forest, the fastest that his legs let him go, after a few minutes of running he reach the river that was close to camp, taking a little bit of water on his hands, he wash his face; then he stare to his reflection on the water. He realizes that he remember all his past again, Shinra, Avalanche, Tifa, Cid, Barret, everything and the he remember Aeris. Tears start to form in his eyes and he start crying like a little kid, for the first he was crying for her, he start to punch his reflection on the water.  
  
"Why, why I wasn't capable of protect her? Damn you Cloud" all the rage that was inside of him was now coming outside again and this time he was alone.  
  
Well I hope that you like it, you're free to make suggestion.  
  
And one more thing. If look the site gamefaqs, there was character battle and the great winner was Cloud Strife. Take that Mario. 


	5. a man without a memory part V

Well I'm back again and want to thank to the persons that review; Alan Bates and Arken Elf, thanks a lot. I want to apologize for my grammar; my English is not very good. I hope you like this chapter, because I really feel inspired when I write it.  
  
A man with out a memory Chapter V  
  
"Damn you Cloud Strife. damn you" was the only words that were coming out from Cloud, tears were running from his eyes like waterfalls, the pain that he was feeling was very hard, to much for him, impotence, rage, sadness, all that emotions were coming at the same time, for the first time he was crying for her, cursing himself for his failure, the most important person in his and he wasn't capable to protect her.  
  
A little more calm he sat down under a tree and saw some leafs falling down to the ground, one of it fell to his hand, in silence he stare the leaf in his hand when he suddenly felt someone behind him.  
  
"Cloud, are you alright?" Alma said almost in a whisper.  
  
"We hear a scream in your tent and we got worry about you" Ramza said while he was walking toward his sister.  
  
Cloud let out a sigh "I'm fine" he said still staring at the leaf.  
  
"What happen back there?" Ramza asked a little worried.  
  
A small smile forms on his mouth "Not much. I just. remembered my past" Cloud said with tone sadness.  
  
Ramza and Alma stare at Cloud with surprise. How was possible that he recovered his memory on a single night?  
  
"But. How?" Ramza asked.  
  
"I don't know, it just happens"  
  
"You were crying, don't you?" Alma asked softly.  
  
Cloud close his eyes and let go the leaf "Its nothing" he said.  
  
"No Cloud, you don't have to take all your pain alone. please talks to us"  
  
Cloud was silent for a moment "Why?" he slowly opens his eyes and stare to Ramza and Alma "Why do you care?"  
  
"Because we are friends" Ramza answer with a smile on his face.  
  
"There was a time, when I just worried about me." Cloud said "the only thing most important than my life was the money" Cloud stood up and walk to shores of the river "until I met her." he was silent for a moment.  
  
"Cloud you can tell us" Alma said.  
  
Cloud took a sigh and turn to face the pair of brothers "If I were you, I would take a seat, because this story is going to be a long one" Cloud said turning himself to face the river again "Everything started with a little boy that wanted to be accepted by the other boys in his town."  
  
And like that Cloud start to tell every detail of his life as a child, the accident of Tifa, when he try to join SOLDIER and the mission that changes his life, Sephirot, Zack, the time when he was capture by Hojo and the experiment with the Jenova cells and Mako energy; and in that way the words starts to flown, taken Alma and Ramza to a different place were the technology reigns and the life was different that the life that they know.  
  
". and when meteor was about to hit the planet a big flash came and then I was here, in Ivalice" Cloud finish his story.  
  
Ramza and Alma were without a word, Cloud's past was very interesting and sad.  
  
"It's amazing." Ramza said "you're really the legendary hero"  
  
"Well. I don't think myself as a hero" Cloud said with sad face.  
  
"Cloud, Aeris's death was not your fault" Alma said.  
  
"Why everybody tells me that?"  
  
"Because it's true" Ramza said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
A small smile form on the face of Cloud "Thanks."  
  
"Well its getting late and we need to take a rest, tomorrow its going to be a long day" Alma said.  
  
Cloud and Ramza nodded and start to walk to the camp; the three were silent all the way back. Later that night Cloud was on his bed, thinking about his past and her. 'Why the life has to be so hard for me? Is not fair, I have bleed, fight and suffer for the safe and dreams of everything and everyone, but. what about my dreams? My own happiness? I lost everything, my life, my friends, the most important things in my life, sometimes I wish I could die and put an end to my sadness and can reunite me with her in the promise land. no, she would not liked that, she always love life. Aeris, it seems that I would to wait for be reunite with you, how much I missed you, the only thing that I regret is that I never tell you, how much I love you, that you have to die without knowing my feelings. How much I wish to see your face once again' suddenly it hit him, he already see her face, 'The flower girl of Zarghidas', Cloud stood up and start to walk around the camp, she was exactly like her, the same hair, face, her eyes. Could it be? Was the only question that was in his head, he had to know, he need to know and with that he was decide, tomorrow morning he was going to Zarghidas.  
  
The next morning everybody was preparing themselves for their trips, Beowulf and Reis were already gone; Mustadio was ready to part to his home in Goug; Malak and Rafa were leaving in an hour; Agrias was leaving to her hometown; Orlandu and Meliadul were staying with Ramza and Alma.  
  
"So Cloud, you're decided to search for her?" Ramza asked, more a statement that and question.  
  
"Yes. I need to know if she is the person that I'm searching for" Cloud answer, while he was preparing his chocobo.  
  
"Well, I hope that we meet again" said Orlandu.  
  
"Alma! you're not going to said goodbye to Cloud?" Ramza asked to his sister.  
  
Alma was standing not far away from them, watching Cloud preparing for leave, she was very sad since she know about Cloud's departure for go to search this girl, she understand him but, it hurt her.  
  
"Alma! Are you coming or not?"  
  
The voice of his brother make her react, slowly she start to walk toward them, when she was in front of Cloud she lift her head to stare at his glowing blue eyes, 'His eyes. are very beautiful' she think while she stare at them.  
  
"Well Cloud I think that Ramza and I were going to finish our preparations for the trip" Orlandu said while he took Ramza with him, leaving Alma and Cloud alone.  
  
"Cloud are you sure that you don't want to stay whit us?" Alma asked very shy.  
  
Cloud smile at her "I wish I could, but you know that I have to find her"  
  
"I know" she said, while she was staring at his eyes a big rush of emotions invaded her she would have to do it, he can leave without knowing her feelings, but how? She was to shy to tell directly to his eyes and then suddenly, she put her arms around Cloud's neck and give him a soft kiss, with this kiss she would let him know her feelings, first the kiss was a little shy but then it turn a little more passionate, slowly she brush her tongue against his, giving a little massage with it, tasting him trying to record the wetness and flavor of his mouth, to put this moment on a special place of her memories. Cloud was a little surprised with her actions but he let her kiss him, her lips were soft a sweet, he really enjoy the kiss. When Alma broke the kiss she let out a small giggle "I always. wish to know how it feels like" she said with a light blush on her cheeks "You know. it was my first kiss".  
  
Cloud only stares at her and then smiles warmly "It was also mine too" and that was true, it was the first time that a woman kiss him in that way; if the flower girl isn't Aeris maybe, he and Alma. maybe he could fall in love with a girl like her.  
  
"Well you have to go" Alma said "Take care please" and with she turns around and starts to run to the camp leaving Cloud alone.  
  
Cloud watch her, while she was running to the camp, putting a hand on his lips he let out a small smile "Take care, Alma" then he turn around a climb his chocobo "Well Choco, is time to go" the bird let out a noise and start to march to the north.  
  
"Good bye Cloud!!!" "Take care!!!" "Don't forget us!!!" he turn his head to see all the group standing together screaming at him good byes and all the greetings that they could tell "I hope to see you again!!!" A big smile forms on Cloud's lips, for the first time in a long time he feel happy, a least he had new friends.  
  
Watching from afar Ramza and Orlandu were standing near a pair of chocobos "So would tell me, what happened last night?" Orlandu asked.  
  
Ramza give him a look "It's a long story" he said.  
  
"Good, because I love the long stories" he said with a grim.  
  
Later that night, Cloud was sitting around the campfire, the entire trip was very quiet, the road was a little rough but it was nothing. Thoughts about Aeris were filling his mind. Could this girl be Aeris? What if she's not? Or if she really is Aeris? What would he said to her? And if she already found someone on this world? "Aaahh, Why I can't stop thinking to much? I need to rest" So cloud put his head on the small pillow of his sleeping bag, closing his eyes he try to rest when something that sound like a scream make to wake him up again "What was that?" the sound was not far from his position, so he decided to go to check if everything was all right, so he took his materia blade and start to walk to the noise.  
  
"I already told you, we don't have anything" said the young boy, which was facing a group six thief, trying to protect a young girl that was hiding behind him. The boy was like fifteen years old and the girl was like a year younger that him.  
  
"And you expect that we believe you that crap" the leader of the group said and then stare at the young girl "Well maybe I would believe you." a smirk form on his face "but, I think that little girl can make a good reward for us"  
  
Rage was show on the face of the boy while he trying in vain to hide the girl "If you put one finger on her, I will cut your head" he said.  
  
"Very brave, but you don't have a chance against us" said the man laughing.  
  
It was true, he could take the bandits in a one on one combat, but the six at the same time was impossible form him "Who knows? Maybe I can give you a surprise" he said with a fake confidence, taking a stand with his two daggers, maybe that would scare them.  
  
"Well, maybe" the man said with a smile, and then he made a sign with his hand and the rest of the group start to surround them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" the voice of Cloud broke the actions of the men.  
  
"Look pal, if you value your life I suggest that you better leave us alone" the leader said.  
  
Cloud stare at the group of men that were surrounding the two teens "I see, a group of weaklings are trying to take advantage of people that are weaker, hmm, people like you disgust me" Cloud said.  
  
"You know, that was a little rude, I think that were going to start with you" with another sign the men turn their attention to Cloud and started to surround him.  
  
"I don't have a problem with that" Cloud said with smirk. He slowly put a hand on his materia blade and takes it out with a quick move making the wind to form a pat on the ground.  
  
The group of bandits stops at the sight of that enormous sword pointing at them. Cloud just stare at the face of fear that the men were showing, he just sighed and shook his head "I don't think that I would need my weapon to take care of a group of amateurs" he put again the sword on his back and stare at the group of men.  
  
"What are you waiting for??? Take him down!!!" said the leader in a scream.  
  
The bandits suddenly ran up to Cloud, their knifes in the air as they aimed for him. Cloud dodge the first attack with a quick bend over and then he hit him hard on the stomach with his fist, knock him off, quickly he turned around and caught the arm of one bandit that was behind him and threw him to the most close one, the impact was so hard that the tree were they landed was almost cut in two; the other two men decided to attack at the same time, Cloud just stay in his spot and wait for the two attackers, when they were close enough he just throw a punch with his both fist, each one was aimed for his respective target.  
  
The leader of the group just stare at the figure of the two last men landing on the feet of Cloud "What.what. happened. here?" he said whit fear on his voice while he was watching Cloud walking toward him"  
  
"Well I think is your turn" he said with a grin on his face.  
  
The man was scare enough to pee on his pants and starts to run like a mad man.  
  
"How pathetic" was the only thing that Cloud said.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Cloud turned off to look at the young couple "Are you both all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you" said the girl.  
  
Cloud nodded "It was no problem. Besides this is a very dangerous place for a couple of lovers to hang around"  
  
The both teens blushed strongly at the words of Cloud "No!!! Were not lovers or anything like it. We just coming from the next town with some medicine that our big sister tell us to bring, for a friend and we were caught by the night" said the young boy.  
  
"Yes we are going to Zarghidas, and we need to go fast" said the young girl.  
  
"Well it almost day and I'm heading for Zarghidas too" said Cloud "I think we can go together"  
  
"Thanks mister" said the girl "By the way I'm Garnet and he is Zidanne"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Zidanne whit a grin.  
  
"My name is Cloud, nice to meet you"  
  
And then Cloud took the pair to his camp taking his things and climbing Garnet on Choco they left for Zarghidas.  
  
A.N. Wow that was the most large chapter I ever wrote and I hope that it wont be the last, so please, review and tell if you like it or not, or if you any suggestion, questions or an opinion about the story I would love to read it. So see you the next time and take care. 


	6. a man without a memory part VI

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
  
Well here it is, the next chapter of a man without a memory. Greetings for everyone that review it, thanks a lot and I'm terrible sorry for my grammar. I don't own nothing, square does (Well square-enix actually).  
  
A man without a memory Chapter VI  
  
It was a sunny day in Zarghidas; the people of the city were in them usual lives, the children were playing all around the city 'Sure the things have change a lot since the Lion War' though Cloud to himself while he was walking alone in one of the streets of the city trying to find the house were Zidane and Garnet live, they took Choco for taking the medicine more quickly to the house, suddenly Cloud stop his walking, looking under him he saw a spot were flowers were growing 'They look like the ones that Aeris used to sold', taking a quick glance to his surrounding to be sure that no one was watching him, he quickly took one of the flowers and start to walk again, watching the flower bring to him old memories of the time with his friends and Aeris, a small smile form on his lips 'I wonder if Cid could repair the tiny bronco' Cloud keep walking thinking the reason of why he was in this city in the first place 'What are thinking Cloud? That maybe that girl is Aeris reincarnation?' he stops for a second staring at the flower for a moment 'Maybe I should stop doing this to myself, I already rejected two beautiful women for only her memory and they didn't `deserve that, maybe. maybe I should give Alma an opportunity, an opportunity that I never gave to Tifa' suddenly he could almost see the face of Aeris on the pink petals of the flower 'Who are I'm trying to fool? Maybe this girl just have the looks of Aeris and I starting to going nuts and this time is for real' Cloud drop the flower and start to walk again.  
  
After a while he saw a house with a great patio and very big tree behind the house, Zidane was sitting in a log while a group of two children were feeding Choco.  
  
"Took you a while to find the house" Zidane said with a grin on his face.  
  
Cloud stood beside Choco "I was distracted" said Cloud with out facing Zidane.  
  
"I see" answer the young boy.  
  
"And how is your friend?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Garnet gave the medicine to our sister; she is a great healer you know" said Zidane "She is taking care of all us in this house"  
  
Cloud turned to see him "Are all of you an orphans?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, orphans of the war" Zidane answer.  
  
Cloud was silent for a moment; not knowing what to say "I'm sorry" was all he could say.  
  
"Don't be sorry, we are all fine thanks to our sister"  
  
Cloud let out a small smile at the statement of the young boy, after all he was an orphan too "She must be great women"  
  
"You beat she is" Zidane said with a grin on his face "and very beautiful one too" In that moment Garnet was coming out of the hose "Cloud! at least you have come" she said smiling.  
  
"So how is Biggs?" asked Zidane.  
  
"Thank God he's all right" she answers.  
  
"Good" he said to himself.  
  
Garnet turns her attention again to Cloud "Cloud, Can you come inside? Our sister wants to talk with you" she asked.  
  
Cloud nodded and follows Garnet to the house. The interior of the house was very comfortable, the furniture wasn't expensive but it looked very beautiful, a fireplace was in the living room with a nice and soft fire were two girls were sitting next to it playing with dolls, following a passage they enter in a small room with a small boy resting on a bed, a lady in a pink dress was watching the boy, Cloud couldn't see her face because she was giving him her back.  
  
Garnet slowly walks to the lady and put a hand on her shoulder "Aeris, he is here"  
  
Cloud felt a great surprise when he heard the name of the lady, letting out gasp he watch the lady stood up and turn to see him, she looks a more younger but there was no mistake, her face, her hair, the same ponytail, her body and those beautiful green eyes, she was the person that he was looking for, cold sweat start to run on his back as he feel the chills running on spine as those eyes carefully stare at him. They stare at each other for a second in completely silence.  
  
With a small giggle Aeris broke the silence "Oh my God, it's you" she said.  
  
Joy, outstanding happiness was what Cloud fell in the moment that he heard that words, can be possible that she was his Aeris? She already recognizes him and was giving him the smile that he used to love.  
  
"You already know each other?" Garnet asked very confused.  
  
"Yes" answer Aeris "he saved me of a group of bandits before I started to care of the children"  
  
Cloud hopes were shattered when he heard her, she wasn't recognize him like the Aeris that he used to know, she was recognize him for the first time that they meet in this world, the time when he decided to join Ramza on his journey.  
  
"Wow, you same to be some kind of knight that loves to save people in distress" Garnet said to Cloud.  
  
Suddenly the boy in the started to move for the noise that they were making, Aeris move to him and start to caress his forehead "Sorry Biggs, We dint want to wake you up" she said softly while the child start to sleep again.  
  
"If you wish I can watch him" said Garnet.  
  
"Thank you Garnet" said Aeris with a smile "Please follow me" she said to Cloud.  
  
They walked to another room in silence, Cloud never in his life felt so nervous, he stare at Aeris's figure while he walked behind her 'Its incredible the resemble, she look exactly like her and she even had the same name, maybe this is more than a coincidence' Cloud though to himself 'No, stop thinking in that way, she is not Aeris, she died and see it with your own eyes' they enter in room a little more big that the other one, there was small desk, a closet a bed with enough room for two people, Aeris took the chair and offered to Cloud, then she gracefully sat on the bed.  
  
"First of all I want to thank you for helping Zidane and Garnet" she said making a sign of gratitude with her head "you not only save their lives, you also save Biggs life in the progress"  
  
"You don't need to thank me, I only did what was right, I can't see people take advantage of people weaker than themselves" Cloud said.  
  
Aeris smile at him, making him to blush "You had already helped me twice" she said "and I don't know how to repair to you."  
  
"Please don't" Cloud cut her off "You don't need to do anything, I only did what was necessary to do"  
  
"What you did was wonderful" she said.  
  
"Its nothing compare with the thing you do here" Cloud said, making this time Aeris to blush "You do all this alone?" he asked.  
  
"No way" she answered quickly "There's no way that I can do this all by my self, I receive money from the church and some people come with father Cid in the weekends to help"  
  
"Father Cid?" asked Cloud very impressed.  
  
"Yes, he is the priest of the church of the city" she answers.  
  
Cloud was silent for a second 'Maybe this is more than a coincidence' though Cloud "So, I see that everything is going great for you"  
  
"Well not that great" Aeris said a little angry.  
  
"It's something wrong?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Well there is a group of bandits that are making trouble in the city" Aeris said.  
  
"Former soldiers that loose their job before the war" Cloud added.  
  
Aeris watched his expression, it was expression of a man that have seen to much blood in his life, his face was cold but his eyes gave to much if she could read them, his eyes, she felt nostalgic when she stare at his eyes, like she knew him for all her life.  
  
"You fought in the war?" she asked very concerned.  
  
Cloud stare at her for a moment "Yes" he answer then he turn his gaze to the floor.  
  
Aeris stare at him "Were you hurt?"  
  
Cloud nodded without saying a word. All his life was full of pain, physical and mental and sadly he was used to it.  
  
Suddenly Aeris stood up with surprise "oh my God, I forgot to ask your name" she said smiling "With all this I forgot it, excuse me"  
  
Cloud smile forgetting everything that he was thinking in that moment "No problem" he said "my name is Cloud Strife"  
  
"Nice to meet you Cloud, like you already know my name is Aeris" she said while shaking his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Aeris" Cloud said happily.  
  
"Well what do you say if you join us for the lunch?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I don't know, I." "Please, let me do this, as a sign of gratitude" Aeris cut.  
  
Cloud stare at her, her eyes were beautiful, her expression was so familiar "Ok" he asked simply.  
  
Well at least Aeris appeared in this fic. I hope you like it and by the way you have to see the ff advent children trailer, wow it's really cool. Bye see you the next time, now I'm going to a party with my friends. Please review, I really want know what you think about the story. 


End file.
